Dere archetypes
Character archetypes used in many animanga productions. Deredere : Deredere (hiragana でれでれ lit. "lovestruck; fawning; mooning") are entirely sweet and energetic and show this personality to everyone (i.e every character from every moe show ever). : (source: RomajiDesu) Tsundere : Tsundere (hiragana つんでれ) being on the surface sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun, hiragana つんつん lit. "aloof; morose; pointed") but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere, hiragana でれでれ lit. "lovestruck; fawning; mooning"); characteristic of a gap between acted out actions and feelings in mind (i.e Asuka Langley Soryu and Kagami Hiiragi). : (source: RomajiDesu) Yandere : Yandere (hiragana やんでれ), usually a girl, who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but suddenly switching to being aggressive or deranged (i.e Shion Sonozaki, Yuno). : A portmanteau of yanderu (病んでる hiragana やんでる), contraction of yandeiru (病んでいる hiragana やんでいる), progressive tense of yamu (病む hiragana やむ “to be sick”), and deredere (hiragana でれでれ “to become lovey-dovey, infatuated, lovestruck”). : (source: Wiktionary) Dandere A dandere is a character archetype that entails someone being quiet which is usually associated with shyness. "Dan" comes from the word "danmari" which means silent and taciturn. "Dere" means to become "lovey dovey" (i.e Yuki Nagato) Not to be confused with Kuudere which is a cool person that becomes lovey dovey. They are very similar in appearance and possibly behavior, but their underlying character reasoning is different. Being silent for the sake of being silent vs being cool Urban Dictionary Himedere A himedere (a character archetype) that demands to be treated like royalty by his or her loved ones and may or may not actually be royalty. Where himedere is a female, the male term is oujidere. Urban Dictionary Kamidere Kamidere is a Japanese term used to describe people (and usually anime characters) with a God-complex. This characters are usually proud and/or arrogant and take no shame in stating what (they believe) they are best at. Sometimes they may also be a typical tsundere (appear cold, but is really loving on the inside.) Kamidere is also similar to Himedere and Oujidere (princess-complex and prince-complex.) Urban Dictionary Kuudere Kuudere (hiragana くうでれ) is an animanga slang term for a character that is cold, blunt, cynical, and pretty much doesn't care if her beloved dies. That's what she is on the outside but she is actually caring and nice on the inside. Differs from tsundere since tsundere is when the character frequently runs hot and cold between tsun and dere. Kuudere is when the character only occasionally shows her caring side. Urban Dictionary Mayadere The Mayadere (まやデレ) type refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series, but switches sides after falling in love with another character. The character may remain deadly and unpredictable for the protagonist or other main character in the Anime or Manga. We do not know the origins of the word Mayadere, as Maya doesn't translate into anything. -Dere Types Wiki Oujidere The Oujidere (hiragana おうじデレ) archetype refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a prince by the person he loves, even if they aren’t royalty in actuality. This word is an abbreviation of Ouji (おうじ) which means prince and Deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey dovey. -Dere Types Wiki Undere Undere ウンデレ describes a character that agrees with whatever the person is saying. This could be that the character will always be on the persons good side and somewhat feel closer to them. There are typical types of dialogue that these character would say, they are: “Yeah! Yeah!” “Yeah right!” Undere is derived from the term Un (hiragana うん "yes") and Deredere (hiragana でれでれ "affectionate or lovey dovey"). Animetypes.com